new god of dragons
by TNT-Phillip
Summary: When a everyday dud dies is goes to a new world with dragons (AU of A god not of the shinobi world


**This is an AU of a god not of the shinobi world hope you all enjoy and please leave a review **

Hi my name is Phillip, and It was just your typical kind of life. I was in high school, and had a part time job as a cashier at a branch of minimart franchise to support my weabooh hobby. I was the third son in my family and had two older siblings—My oldest brother Johan and my second oldest brother Jaco. My parents owned a family business to support my family. My elder brother was working in a big company I didn't see the reason to remember the name of. Simultaneously, I lived in a small, humble apartment connected to my parents house. Since I had the money to pay for my daily food my parents didn't always cook for me. I was about 17. I didn't have a girlfriend. I wasn't exactly short or frumpy or hideous or anything. I was unremarkable. Just the easy to forget dude you might pass in the street and forget easily thereafter. When it came to the opposite sex, apparently I had nothing to offer. Therefore, the fact that I hadn't lost my virginity yet was expected. This night, I was on my way back to my apartment from my work. Since I had morning classes almost every day in a week, I'd been given the night shift so my work wouldn't disturb my study. Man, my boss seriously was an understanding person. I was glad because of that. The shift started at 6 PM and ended at 12 AM. Hence, I usually came back late. However, I didn't know it was the night when my life would change drastically. For better or worse, I don't know. To get to my workplace from my apartment, I needed ten minutes in a leisure walk. I would walk on foot back and forth from the house to my workplace. It spared my tight budget for using the public transport. Although it was around midnight, the street wasn't empty. Cars passed on the road. Some pedestrians walked on the side road, minding their own business. It was the perfect picture of normalcy, bordering apathy. Then again, that was just sort of life in a big city. "Aaaahhh!" Screams. Chaos. What is—What's going on?! "Move! I'll kill you!" I turned around to understand what happened, only to find a man sprinting toward me, shouting that threat loudly, a handbag in one hand and a kitchen knife in the other. I could hear shrieking. I wondered if I was entangled into a crime scene—a theft to be precise. He was coming my way—with a knife. A knife? Wait! I am on his way! Before I could properly process everything, the armed thief tackled me. I felt a burning pain run across my front. Because of him, I collapsed to the ground on my back. I couldn't tell what had happened. My mind couldn't follow up with everything yet. I wanted to move, but I couldn't. "Get the hell outta my way!" The man shouted as he ran off. I was dumbfounded and blankly watched him go. The suddenness of it all had reduced me to a stupor. Then I felt my stomach burning. So hot — beyond anything I'd describe as pain. I was rushed toward the hospital but it was to late and died. "urgh... my head what happened" " You died" and just like that i shot up, my eyes scanning the very bright white room looking for the one who said that, then i asked "Who said that?" "I did" and with that there was a bright golden light, a mysterious man with golden wings a white fedora with a black lint around it, around his body was a pure white cloak while his upper body was cover in a skin tight muscle shirt and anbu pants

"God"

No i'm not god but I am one of his angels, a death angel to be exact"said the now announced death angel"Look i now i'm dead so there's no point in asking, but am i going to hell or heaven ?""You see Phillip there's the thing,if someone dies and they were a very good person the go to heaven if they are an extremely bad person the go to hell,but if they weren't good or bad like you they go to another dimension, and get an ability of there choosing , and based on what they do there, is what decides were they go"said the death angel"So...let me get this straight..I..get to chose what ability I get and where I go?"said the very shocked Phillip"Yes, now please choose an ability and dimension""He..hehe..HEHEHEHE, oh your going to regret giving me this choice , I chose the ability to get ANY ability with just a single thought with no drawback,consequences or any thing that will affect me in any bad way, even if the ability makes me stronger then god himself "said a very happy and excited Phillip"You sneaky little shit..sigh.. fine it is allowed, so what dimension do you want to go to?"said the very pissed yet shocked angel "To the HTTYD race to the edge world and a day before they meet mala"

"Done and done, ok where in the world?"

"on there island the edge and make me 15 and give me a black assassin's creed outfit"and with that there was a bright light that engulfed Phillip

_**10 miles in the air**_

"This isn't the edge...OH SHIT"

**ability added: flight**

"That was close,bastard trying to kill me or what?,but anyways i'm going to get some new abilities before I go down there"

**ability added:complete control and resistance to the elements (can control water,fire,earth and air, heat and cold resistance and can breath underwater )**

**ability added:teleportation **

**ability added:omnilingualism**

**ability added:body change**

**ability added:true immortal **

**ability added:body level change(user can change there level of speed,strength,reflexis,endurance and there IQ level)**

**ability added:the 3 haki from one piece**

"Ok now that that done with what type of dragon do I want, I mean i can fly...wait what am I thinking?, I can just change my body into a dragon...alduin looks pretty cool and alduin is a cool name

**the end hope you all enjoyed that and please review**


End file.
